stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Homeward
Homeward is the seventh episode of the fifth season. Tagline Terenar and the redshirt nicknamed Rakelli reveal their love on the bridge when the ship is headed for a redshirt resupply on Malachor V, due to the numerous casualties sustained by the crew during the past four years of their voyage. Summary Act One While on the bridge, the Rakelli redshirt reveals what led it to join the Tal Prai'ex: the redshirt's expulsion from the police academy. Vaebn Mairex is overjoyed when he was going to visit his wife's home and he began to ask a few questions to her pertaining to her life before the Lyran Starfleet. She said that she never gave the permission to her parents to use the money from her sponsorships. Taev Radaik got word from Enriov Suleanak that all their requests to resupply photon torpedoes and redshirts have been accepted. Brianna has been invited to speak at the Fulmina Prize ceremony as a guest speaker. Act Two Terenar then revealed that he was once shortlisted for the Fulmina Prize, never winning it. Brianna Reiss then revealed that the prize was named after the House of Fulmina, and Stella questioned the wisdom of glorifying cheating, even when the bridge officers were present on the grounds of Lagdou University, more precisely, in the stadium. However, to do so, they have to leave Ulduar in charge of the ship and Aerv in engineering. Brianna could only speak a few lines after major announcements that included the winner of the Prize, Lucario, as well as the creation of a chair dedicated to cheating studies. Act Three Lucario expressed his gratitude towards Brianna herself as he learned that one of his professors was one of Brianna's students. Meanwhile, Terenar went to a restaurant to run the mega-steak challenge, eating a 72-oz steak in an hour so that he could get his meal for free. Mizarh was surprised to see Terenar eating meat on stage but learned that it was a holdover from ancient Lyran history. Also, Vaebn, as well as Brianna and Mizarh, all proceeded to eat the same things as Rakelli before Terenar could complete his gauntlet, with the announcer revealing that he actually served in the Lyran Starfleet. Act Four After they go out of the restaurant, they visit Brianna Reiss' home, who strangely resembled one of the starting homes of an ancient . Brianna's parents were overjoyed to see her return home, claiming that they have achieved victory against the Kzinti Patriarchy, even telling them of what happened at Starbase 148. Mizarh even asked how Brianna became a famous cheater: it was because many other cheaters could relate to her. At the same time, back on the ship, the redshirts were resupplied and made the count of the lost redshirts, in front of the new redshirts, with having lost 356 redshirts. Act Five Back in brianna's home, the Rakelli redshirt reveals her real identity, S'arah, then going on to talk about the social standing of sewing in Rakelli society. Vaebn Mairex then mused about not understanding what love is, as did Brianna, while Mizarh proceeded to ask what love did to her, answering rather awkwardly. Terenar and S'arah were beamed up and, once they awaken, they practice archery. Obviously, she never practiced that sport and she missed the target almost every time, only hitting the edge of the target twice, with Terenar saying that she needs more practice. Finally, the redshirt resupply has been completed. External link *Homeward on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes